Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Software development and testing of complex software systems may require dedicated methods to tackle special features of the software. Consider, for example, an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) system. Manual testing is generally not practicable to systematically test ERP systems due to the involved complexity. Accordingly, an efficient testing approach should be automatic. Model-based testing (MBT) has the potential to enable a high degree of automation in the test design.
MBT solutions put test models into the center of the overall testing process. When the behavior changes from one system version to the other, MBT approaches change the model and re-run the automatic test generation, which often results in major changes in the test suite from version to version. Since state of the art model-based test generators optimize the test cases towards criteria like minimal number of executed test steps or minimal number of test cases, even minimal changes to the original test model can result in a completely different generated test suite.